True Love Always Gets A Second Chance
by EmilyGoode-579
Summary: H/G SoulBond TimeTravel: when Harry and Ginny both die, Love and Time allow them a second chance to make things right. With all of their memories intact, and a new bond between them, what will change in the new timeline?


**AN:/ Hey everyone! I can never really finish anything, so I'm not sure where this is going. Please be patient with me and review or give constructive criticism. Thanks and I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: All Character's belong to JK Rowling. I got inspiration from many other fanfictions, but did not intentionally copy or plagiarize from them. **

The wind howls in the England country side, where two stand protected from the war just feet away. They know they must try, and try they will. The war has been going on for years, but the only thing that will matter is tonight. Tonight it will end. Tonight the darkness will be blinded by light.

Before they step out into the battle field, they turn towards each other for one last time. Both sets of eyes pooled with tears, fogging the love and adoration that is seeped into their gazes. They can hope, but they both know deep in their hearts that someone won't come out alive. They promised they would move on, but it was obvious that they were lying. The two clasped hands one last time and plunged into the battle.

There were few left. During the battle, they saw glimpses of each other, fighting for the others lives. Once there was just three, they thought for a moment they would make it out, both if them, together.

In a moment if weakness, clouded by the glimmer if hope, the Dark one shot a ray of green at the Fiery one. In an exaggerated slowness, the Green eyed boy watched his love fall, drifting to the hard earth.

The Dark one, distracted by the boy's pain, didn't notice when green jet hit him, creating an end to the war.

It's six months later. The Green eyed boy hadn't been outside in two months. No one had come to visit the boy in four weeks. The only way he's gotten any food has been by the old house elf that does just enough to make sure his master is alive.

The Green eyed boy walks into the closet, and pulls out a basket. He filters through the photos, the memories of his past years, and finds the last photo they took together. The Fiery one was wrapped around him, and the look of pure adoration was evident in both sets of eyes.

The Green eyed boy sets the photo down, and pulls out a wooden stick he hasn't used in months. He whispers two words, then collapses, all the while thinking

I'm sorry. I love you. Find me.

wind howls in the England country side, where two stand protected from the war just feet away. They know they must try, and try they will. The war has been going on for years, but the only thing that will matter is tonight. Tonight it will end. Tonight the darkness will be blinded by light.  
Before they step out into the battle field, they turn towards each other for one last time. Both sets of eyes pooled with tears, fogging the love and adoration that is seeped into their gazes. They can hope, but they both know deep in their hearts that someone won't come out alive. They promised they would move on, but it was obvious that they were lying. The two clasped hands one last time and plunged into the battle.

There were few left. During the battle, they saw glimpses of each other, fighting for the others lives. Once there was just three, they thought for a moment they would make it out, both if them, together.

In a moment if weakness, clouded by the glimmer if hope, the Dark one shot a ray of green at the Fiery one. In an exaggerated slowness, the Green eyed boy watched his love fall, drifting to the hard earth.

The Dark one, distracted by the boy's pain, didn't notice when green jet hit him, creating an end to the war.

It's six months later. The Green eyed boy hadn't been outside in two months. No one had come to visit the boy in four weeks. The only way he's gotten any food has been by the old house elf that does just enough to make sure his master is alive.

The Green eyed boy walks into the closet, and pulls out a basket. He filters through the photos, the memories of his past years, and finds the last photo they took together. The Fiery one was wrapped around him, and the look of pure adoration was evident in both sets of eyes.

The Green eyed boy sets the photo down, and pulls out a wooden stick he hasn't used in months. He whispers two words, then collapses, all the while thinking

I'm sorry. I love you. Find me.


End file.
